The Gordon Conference on the Red Cell will provide an informal forum for current advances and new directions in several rapidly developing fields. Sessions will be devoted to the following topics: 1) Organization and regulation of structural proteins of the erythrocyte membrane; 2) Role of membrane structural proteins in normal and abnormal erythrocytes; 3) Erythrocytic stage of malaria; 4) Erythropoiesis and its regulation by protein factors and oncogenes; 5) Regulation of globin gene expression; 6) Manipulation of erythrocyte-specific gene expression and gene transfer; 7) Gene structure for erythroid proteins other than globin; 8) Erythrocyte blood group antigens as molecules. These topics are closely interrelated yet involve such diverse disciplines that investigators would benefit greatly from attending this meeting.